dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Day with Fifi
While spending yet ANOTHER day with Fifi, Bruce meets a girl who likes his style. But Bruce doesn't want her to think Fifi is Bruce's girlfriend, so what will Bruce decide?? Characters *Bruce *Jess *Fifi *Wolf *Rapper Transcript (Shows Bruce in a cookie store with rage) Bruce: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR OUT OF COOKIES!!?? Store Manager: Sorry sir. Some dude named Snake bought the rest of the cookies last week. Bruce: (points to Fifi) This girl wanted cookies now GIVE HER COOKIES!!! (shows Fifi crying behind Bruce) Fifi: (crying) I miss the cookies... Bruce: SO MAKE WITH THE COOKIES! (pulls out gun) Store Manager: Alright alright! I'll order some! Bruce: NO! YOU'LL MAKE SOME!!! 4 HOURS LATER (Bruce & Fifi walk out of the store with Fifi holding a giant bag of cookies) Bruce: (pissed) I can't believe I had to pay $200 just so YOU could have cookies!!! (Bruce & Fifi arrive at Bruce's streets) Bruce: Alright Fifi well I gotta go home. Wolf needs you now. Fifi: HE DOES!? (runs over Bruce to find Wolf) I'M COMING FOR YOU MY WOLFY!!! Bruce: (laughs) That's one crazy girl (starts to walk home but bumps into a light blue girl) Light Blue: (drops purse) Oh my goodness! Bruce: Oh sorry! Let me he- (stares at the girl as he picks up her stuff) Light Blue: (takes things) Oh! Thank you. Bruce: No problem. Name's Bruce Jess: My name's Jess. I just moved here. I don't really know anything around here. Bruce: (thinks in head) But I want Fifi to be my girl! Maybe I could just be friends with Jess (speaks) Well I would be most happy to show ya around! Jess: Oh! Thank you! (they walk off) (they are at Drunken Beer Tavern) Bruce: And this is where we drink our beer. A big guy named Lad owns this place. But when you enter you should watch out. Jess: Why? (walks in the tavern and gets greeted a punch) What the fuck!? Bruce: (shoots the dust could and all guys die) Fuckers. Jess: Whoa! You kill people? (Seductively) I like that. Bruce: (nervous) Uh yeah.... (They arrive at Maulmart) Bruce: And this is Maulmart. The biggest and bestest shopping centre ever! Jess: So you get to buy ANYTHING here? Bruce: You betcha! Jess: (amazed) Wow! I've never been to a shopping centre like this! Rapper: (walks out of Maulmart with a shopping bag) Oh yeah! With the stuff I bought I'll be able to enter the most awesome battle ever! (sees Bruce) BRUCE!!! (pulls out two swords) Bruce: RAPPER!? (pulls out machetes) Today is going to the day you DIE! Jess: (confused) Wait what? Bruce: Oh Jess, this is my enemy! Rapper!! We so god damn hate each other! Jess: What? Why? Bruce: Long story. Rapper: So who's this? Your girlfriend? Jess: What? No! We're just friends! (thinks) For now. Bruce: (thinks) Damn. I can't kill Rapper in front of a girl! (speaks) Uh how about we go Jess. (walks off with her) Rapper: (yells) This isn't over Bruce! I WILL KILL YOU EVENTUALLY!!!! (it's sunset and Bruce arrives at Jess' home with her) Jess: Well today sure was a great day. Thanks for showing me around Bruce! How about we go out for dinner tomorrow? Bruce: Uh...... sure. (thinks) Damn! I was gonna hang out with Fifi tomorrow. Jess: Great! See ya then! (walks into her house) Bruce: See ya! (walks off) Well it looks like I'm gonna have to ask Wolf to look after Fifi tomorrow because I can't have her following me! (shows Wolf killing some street artists spreading blood all over his face) Wolf: Just another killing spree and I'll be the killer of the world. Bruce: Hey Wolf! Wolf: Aah! (pulls out Ka-bars in defense) What the fuck Bruce!? Bruce: Sorry Wolf but I have to ask you to watch Fifi tomorrow. Wolf: (angered) WHAT!? THERE IS NO WAY I'M WATCHING FIFI TOMORROW WHEN I WOULD RATHER KILL SOME MORE DICKS!!! Bruce: Well I'm afraid you have to! I'm going out with a girl tomorrow! Wolf: (pissed) Rrrgh! FINE! But you owe me a favour! Bruce: You got it! (the next night it shows Bruce & Jess at a fancy resteraunt) Jess: So tell me more about yourself. Bruce: Well I lead a gang in the street and I seem to get along with them very well. Except when they turn on me and try to kill me so I just kick them out of the gang. Jess: Well you sure seem like quite a good leader! Kind of.... Bruce: Well I sure do like that alot! (checks watch) Shit. I gotta go do some crime with my street gang. Jess: Seriously? Crime? Bruce: Oh come on! You'll learn to love it! Jess: Yeah I should probably get going to. See ya later Bruce! Bruce: Okay. Bye! (walks off) NEXT DAY (Bruce is followed by Fifi. Suddenly she sees someone eating cookies) Fifi: FIFI SEES COOKIES!!! (runs off for the cookies) Bruce: Oh brother. Jess: (sees Bruce) Bruce! Hey! Bruce: (nervous) Oh uh..... hey Jess. Jess: What are you doing here? We finally see each other again! Bruce: (thinks about Fifi) Yeaaaaahh.... Listen Jess I have to say.... Fifi: (comes back with cookies) Hi nice lady! Hi Stick head! Jess: Who's this? Your girlfriend!? Bruce: What!? She's not my girlfriend!! Fifi: (hears what Bruce says and starts to cry) What? Bruce: Wait. Oh no! Fifi that's not what I meant! Fifi: You're not my friend anymore? (begins to tear up) Bruce: Of course I'm your friend! Just not my girlfriend! (realises) Oh wait! Fifi! Fifi: I want Wolfy! (runs off crying) Bruce: Fifi wait! Jess: Well now you blew it! Bruce: (becomes really angry) I BLEW IT!?!? Fifi was like my best friend and we had a pretty good thing going! That is until YOU showed up! What is it with people getting jealous of everyone!?!?!? Jess: What are you talking about!? She WAS your girlfriend!! Bruce: No! She's a real idiot! What she says is when talking about girlfriends. She thinks she's a girl and she's my friend! Jess: (confused) What!? Bruce: YOU WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW!!!! (runs off) SCREW YOU!! WE'RE OVER!!!! Jess: Bruce wait! (Wolf is seen walking with beer when Fifi jumps into Wolf's arms still crying) Wolf: AHH! (drops beer) FIFI! What the fuck!? Fifi: (cries) Wolfy, Stick head says he doesn't want to be my friend anymore! Wolf: Why doesn't that work when ever i say it? Bruce: (runs up) Fifi! Wait! Fifi: Eek! (hides behind Wolf) Wolf: (frustrated) What did you do to make her ruin the best part of my day? Bruce: I was talking to my new friend Jess and she thought Fifi was my girlfriend. But when I said she wasn't, Fifi ran off crying! Wolf: (looks to dropped mug of beer) You know I could kill you for just causing her to drop my beer alone. think of what I would do to for making her ruin my day. Bruce: (looks at dropped mug) Seriously!? You could just buy more!! Wolf: It was the moment of enjoying a good beer that was important! But i am willing to let you off easy if you somehow make up with Fifi. (Moves over a bit for Fifi) I talked to the big bully and he has something he wants t say to you. Bruce: (sighs) Fifi. I'm really sorry I said you were not my friend but If I can't cheer you up, I'm sorry! Your........ your........ YOUR THE BEST GIRLFRIEND I EVER HAD!!! Fifi: (sniffs) Really? Bruce: Yes! Fifi: (bouncy and happy again) Ha! I always knew you were my boyfriend! I never had a doubt! Wolf: And by that she means a boy who is her friend. Bruce: I know! (to Fifi) Come here! Fifi: (jumps into Bruce's arms) I wuv you Stick head. Wolf: Oh yeah and now to let you off easy (Breaks both of Bruce's legs) there all is right with the world. Fifi: Hee hee. your legs look like noodles. Bruce: The fuck!? Wolf: I told you I would go easy on you '-End-' What do you think about this episode? Terrible (1/5) It was okay, I guess (2/5) Good, but not great (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) AWESOME!!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:May Releases